Ripple
Ripple is a female SeaWing/SandWing hybrid and is Deathseer's submission for the Pokémon OC Contest. She is based off the Pokémon Croconaw (#159). Appearance Ripple has mainly light blue scales and unusual black markings around her eyes. 'Unusual' could also be said for her eyes, as they are dark red unlike any other dragon's. Her underbelly is light brown dotted with small, red flecks. Her wings are also light brown, however they are covered with a red diamond pattern the same color as her eyes. Ripple is fairly large for her age and is quite muscular. Around her neck is a pouch containing rations, medical supplies and a knife in case she ever needs one. As for powers and abilities, Ripple has normal SeaWing and SandWing abilities such as being able to breathe underwater for long periods of time and posessing a barbed SandWing tail. Unfortunately due to being a hybrid she does not have all the SeaWing aquatic scales needed to communicate underwater and therefore cannot speak Aquatic. Personality Ripple has an interesting personality, having two sides of herself that she shows at different times. The first side is her calmer, shyer self, which she normally shows when around her few friends or when she is alone. In this state she is very friendly and kind and enjoys being in the company of others. Ripple doesn't have a full-time job, but enjoys fishing and sharing her catches with others. She is also a good cook, but it is rare to see her serve anything other than fish prepared in different ways depending on the type and ingredients she has available. The other side of Ripple, however... it's really not good. Well, it's not that she's got an evil side, but this version of Ripple is extremely dangerous. In this state, Ripple tends to randomly snap at others and if angered or annoyed enough she will go wild, actually attacking and biting others, which, paired with her unusually sharp teeth, could be very dangerous or even fatal to some weaker dragons. Ripple herself admits she cannot control herself in this state and does not know when she will suddenly turn crazy. Luckily her friends understand her and will try their best to keep her under control when she snaps, but passing strangers may be scared of her. Despite her best efforts to re-assure them that she's not like this all the time, some are completely terrified of her. History Ripple grew up in Possibility, a wonderful town where dragons of all tribes are welcome. But however friendly and welcoming the dragons of Possibility were, word spread about Ripple's dangerous, uncontrollable side, and the dragons of Possibility soon saw nothing more than a ruthless, unpredictable monster in Ripple. She was soon banished from the town where she grew up, losing the friends and family she had known. Furious, Ripple retreated to an island in the Bay of a Thousand Scales. She taught herself how to fish for food, and sometimes visited local markets to sell her best catches. She realized fishing helped calm her down and became her favorite hobby. Not long after she moved to the Bay of a Thousand Scales, she entered a fishing club where she could share her catches with others and talk about fishing. This is where Ripple met her first best friend, Blacksea. The NightWing/SeaWing hybrid was a fast talker and an enthusiastic companion, although Ripple tried to hide her 'monstrous' side from her new friend. It wasn't long until Blacksea experienced this first-hand, and Ripple was surprised to see her friend accept her for who she was. Unfortunately, the leader of the fishing club was brutally attacked one night and was fatally injured, resulting in the club disbanding. Ripple and Blacksea promised to keep in contact, though. and through the help of a communication device created by an animus member of the club, they planned to meet and have a meal or do some fishing together sometimes. Ripple never had dragonets of her own, nor did she ever consider having them or taking on a mate, not wanting to pass on her aggressive nature or want her future dragonets to ever witness this. Instead, she was overjoyed when her best friend Blacksea took on a mate by the name of Deathseer, another Night-Sea hybrid. While they didn't have any dragonets at first, they did adopt three dragonets named Starflake, Dustcloud and Mudskipper. Sometimes, Ripple visited her friend and the dragonets, teaching them new things to do including her favorite pastime, fishing (which she secretly hoped one of the dragonets would also enjoy as much as she did). When it was time for Dustcloud, Starflake and Mudskipper to start school, Ripple was sad to see them leave, but understood how important school was. probably still a WIP so I can make Ripple even more complex in the few hours before the deadline and then I'll forget to edit this page wish me luck Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Deathseerthenightwing1)